Together Again
by emxlypotter
Summary: After 2 years, Hermione decides to visit Harry. She find out that Harry loves her and Hermione loves Harry. How would one night affect their whole future and what does the future have in store for them?
1. After 2 Years

2 years after the final battle

Hermione was sitting on her bed thinking. She had broken up with Ron 3 months after their relationship started since they were fighting 90% of the time. She and Ron remained good friends but she hasn't seen Harry since the war. She heard from Ron that Harry broke up with Ginny 5 months after they started dating since,like Hermione's relationship, it wasn't working out for the both of them. Hermione decided to go visit Harry and got up off her bed and took a shower. After her shower, she put on a striped black and white long sleeved shirt which she rolled up to her elbows, light blue short shorts, and black converse (search up Emma Watson at Taylor swift concert). She put on little makeup and red lipstick. She apparated to Harry's house which was 12 Grimmauld Place. He lived with Teddy and Kreacher. She then knock on Harry's door.

"Hermione! What a pleasant surprise!" Harry said

Harry had his hair tamed and in an undercut swayed to his right. He still had his circular glasses with those stunning green eyes. He was wearing a white Calvin Klein T-Shirt with light blue jeans, white shoes, and a grey button up shirt which was open and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He was also pretty muscular. Not John Cena muscular but you know what I mean.

"H-Hey Harry" said Hermione stunned at his handsome appearance.

"Come in, come in"

"Wow, you look great Harry" Hermione said stepping into his house.

"Thanks, you look great as well."

Hermione walked into the living room and saw that Harry changed it up a bit. It used to have old wallpaper but he changed it to a cream paint color. The furniture was new and pretty much everything was new. There were more lights so it wasn't as dark as before. Hermione sat on the new couch and Harry started talking.

"So what brings you here?"

"Oh, I just thought that since we haven't seen each other for about 2 years, maybe we could catch up."

"Ok! Ask me any question."

"Where's Teddy?"

"He's upstairs sleeping."

"Ok, how have you been?"

"I've been fine. I started to work as an Auror for a few months but decided to quit since the job didn't really fit me. So, I just stay at home watching Teddy and read and stuff like that. How about you?"

"Well, I finished my last year of Hogwarts ("Of course you did"mumbled Harry) and started to study healing. Like you, I don't really know what to do in my life since the war is over. I don't really want to become a healer but I want to do something."

"You could always help me babysit Teddy if would like."

"Really?"

"Yes of course. I've seen you with kids. They all love you."

Hermione blushed at his compliment. "Ok, I'll take it."

The baby monitor went off as they were speaking.

"Well you can start right now" Harry said standing up.

"YES!" Hermione whispered and ran up the stairs taking 2 steps at a time. Harry laughed and followed her. Hermione walked into Teddy's room which was a light blue color with a white crib, a blonde wood changing table, a blonde wood drawer, and a rocking chair. Hermione picked up Teddy and instantly Teddy stopped crying and hugged Hermione.

"What spell do you use?"

Hermione turned around "Hmm?"

"What spell do you use to calm down babies?"

Hermione laughed "I guess it's just a natural gift"

"Takes me half an hour to calm this one down and he barely even knows you"

"What can I say? I make a great babysitter"

"And you would make a great mum"

Hermione blushed. "So are you dating anyone?" Hermione asked.

"Well I dated this girl named Sarah but it didn't last very long. How about you?"

"Me and Ron broke up a long time ago and I haven't really dated since because I was concentrated on my education."

They talked for a little bit more in Teddy's bedroom with Teddy fast asleep in Hermione's arms.

"How about we go to a muggle festival downtown?" Harry suggested.

"I'd love to! Wait, what about Teddy?"

"We can just drop him off with Mrs. Weasley"

"Ok, lets go."

It was around 6pm so the sun was about setting. Hermione magically changed her short shorts into jeans and Harry, Hermione, and Teddy went outside. Parked across from his house was a red Ferrari 458.

"Wow! I didn't know you had a car!"

"Well it's not safe to apparate with a baby so I got a car that I would be comfortable driving in. Since Harry was rich, he could afford the car but for some reason, Harry still lived in 12 Grimmauld Place. Maybe it reminds him of Sirius. Harry opened the car door for Hermione and in the back was a car seat. Hermione buckled up Teddy and got in her seat. Harry got in the other side and turned on the car. I learned something new about Harry which surprised me since I had known him for about 12 years. Harry likes old music. You would think Harry is a pop kind of guy but no. He had a bunch of CDs and put one in. It was a song called Asleep by The Smiths. It was really peaceful and I could tell Teddy liked it too because he was daydreaming with a smile on his face. The Burrow wasn't far, only about a 5 minute drive. We arrived at the Burrow and knocked on the door with Teddy in my hands. opened the door.

"Hello my darlings! How good to see you!"

"Nice to see you too ." Harry said.

She hugged us both and gave a kiss on the cheek to both of us as well.

"What brings you here?" asked .

"We were just wondering if you could watch Teddy for us for about 3 hours. Harry and I are planning to go to a muggle festival downtown" said Hermione,still holding Teddy.

"Of course! Just leave him here and you two have fun!"

"Thanks " they said in unison

"Anytime"

Harry and Hermione walked out of the Burrow and headed to the festival. It was really cool. You could see the pretty lights everywhere and it was near a beach which was really nice. Harry and Hermione walked around for about 30 minutes until Harry decided to take Hermione to a burger place in the festival. They ate their burgers and continued to walk around. Harry stopped at this festival game. It was a ring toss where you had to throw the rings around the empty bottle. Harry tried it at first and got 40 points.

"How much is that bear?" Harry asked pointing to a teddy bear which was about as big as your chest.

"70 points" said the owner.

Hermione thought that he was getting it for Teddy so she let him try. It took him 2 more tries until he got 70 points. Harry took the bear and handed it to me.

"Here you go."

"What?"

"It's yours, unless you don't want to keep it then I could give it to Teddy-"

"No! Of course I want it. I was just shocked."

Harry smiled and handed me the bear. They walked and talked and played and did other fun things. At around 8:45 they decided to go and pick up Teddy. They went to the Burrow and picked up Teddy. They arrived at Hermione's house about 10 minutes later. Harry and Hermione got out of the car so that Harry could escort Hermione to her house.

"Thanks for getting me this bear. I love it."

"Anytime. You're amazing Hermione. Do you know that. Also beautiful as well."

Hermione blushed "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do, I really do. You are so beautiful, you have always been. You're the only one that can't see it. I have always wanted to say that to you since 4th year when you came down those steps at the yule ball."

Hermione just stood there stunned at what he said.

"In fact, there is something even more important I have wanted to say. I love you Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione was so happy and so shocked at the same time.

"Oh Harry! I've always wanted to hear you say those words for a long time! I love you too Harry! So much!"

They both smiled and stared at each other and they leant in for a deep kiss. For both of them, it was the most amazing feeling ever. Many emotions were showing in the kiss. It was like fireworks in their mouths (even though none of them had pop rocks/fizz wiz in their mouths). They finally broke the kiss after about a minute.

"I-I should go back to Teddy. Bye Hermione"

"Bye Harry"


	2. Moving In

Harry Potter does not belong to me, it belongs to JK Rowling

Also the song 'say you won't let go' does not belong to me, it belongs to James Arthur

The Next Morning-Saturday July 2nd 2000

Hermione woke up and looked at her clock. It was 9am and Hermione decided to get out of bed. She took a shower and got dress. She put on some black skinny jeans, a t-shirt that said 'last clean t-shirt' and a grey hoodie. She put on little makeup like before and put on red lipstick. She went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Since she was no fancy cook, she just got some yogurt,granola and fruit. After she ate her light breakfast, she put on some white converse and apparated to Harry's house.

"Hey Hermione"

"Hi Harry"

Harry was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans, a light grey zip up jacket, and a black bomber jacket. Hermione walked into his house and they shared a small kiss. Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw Teddy in a high chair with syrup all over his face. In front of him were some pancakes with syrup, a lot of syrup.

"Would you like some pancakes?"

"Sure"

"What happened to you Teddy?" cooed Hermione

Teddy gave a smile and Hermione started to clean his face. Harry set out a plate of pancakes next to Teddy's.

"Wow Harry. Thehs pahncahs arh rehhly goob." said Hermione with a mouthful of pancakes

Harry laughed "I can't understand you Hermione"

Hermione swallowed her food."I said these pancakes are really good. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I guess this is my turn to say I have a natural gift. You can take care of kids while I'm Gordon Ramsay"

Hermione laughed at his joke. When Hermione and Teddy were done eating, Hermione gave Teddy a bath and put him to bed for a nap. Hermione walked down stairs to find Harry playing a piano.

"I didn't know you could play the piano."

"Well did you know I could also play the guitar as well"

"Are you a Gordon Ramsay Mozart?"

Harry laughed "I could teach you if you want"

Hermione smiled and sat down next to Harry. Harry put his hands on Hermione's hands and they started to play a slow version of the beginning of Adele's 'Someone like you'. Since Hermione was a fast learner, it didn't take much time for her to master it but she pretended she needed help because she liked Harry touching her hands. Harry could tell that she already learned the song because his hands were on Hermione's and he pretty much did nothing, she was doing all the work.

"I know you already know the song Hermione."

"I know"

"Why do you still want me to help you then?"

"I like your warm hands"

Harry smiled and took Hermione to the couch. "Why didn't you just say so?" said Harry snuggling with Hermione.

"I was too focused on the song"

Harry laughed and pulled Hermione for a kiss. The kissed deepened and they started to make out. Harry took off his jacket and took off Hermione's. Harry was about to take off his shirt but heard the baby monitor go off. Hermione broke away the kiss and smiled."I'll get him". She went up the stairs and put Teddy back to sleep. Hermione found Harry reading a book.

"What book are you reading?" asked Hermione sitting next to Harry.

"Matilda by Roald Dahl. One of my favorite books"

"Mine too! It kind of reminds me of myself excluding the parent part."

"Hey Hermione, I was wondering if you would like to move in with me at Grimmauld Place?"

"Really? I'd love to!" said Hermione kissing Harry on the lips.

"I'll help you get your things."

Harry and Hermione apparated to Hermione's house and packed up all her clothes and other materials that she needed. Hermione put her stuff away and just in time, Teddy woke up.

"Hey Teddy!" cooed Hermione

"Do you know what? I'm going to live here with you and Uncle Harry!"

Teddy smiled and hugged Hermione. Hermione didn't know that Harry was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. Teddy saw him and gave him a thumbs up (I know toddlers can't do that but let's just play along). Harry laughed and Hermione turned around with a confused expression on her face. She shook it off and carried Teddy to the living room with Harry following behind her. She set Teddy down on the floor and Teddy started playing with his building blocks. Hermione snuggled up with Harry on the couch watching Teddy play. After about 15 minutes, Harry started to get hungry and placed an order for pizza. 5 minutes later it arrived and the 3 of them were eating pizza. Well, let's change that to the 2 of them since Teddy was just making a mess. They talked during dinner and Hermione put Teddy to bed. Harry was in his room wearing a white nike shirt and black boxers. He had already brushed his teeth and he was reading Matilda. Hermione came into the room and changed to pajama shorts and a spice girls shirt (I'm listing to spice girls while writing this).

"Should we continue where we left off?" asked Hermione taking the book out of Harry's hands.

"Glady"

Harry pulled Hermione for a kiss, which turned to a makeout session. Harry took off his shirt and took off Hermione's. Hermione wasn't wearing a bra so Harry began to touch her. Hermione was moaning while they were kissing. Harry took off Hermione's shorts and turned so that he was on top of Hermione. He took off Hermione's underwear and took off his. Harry broke the kiss.

"Are you ready Hermione?"

It was the first time for both of them and Harry knew that it hurt the girl for the first time. Hermione nodded and Harry started to stick his penis in Hermione. He went very slowly and felt a barrier not even halfway through. He waited and Hermione nodded. He pushed through and the barrier broke and Hermione let out a small cry. Harry hugged her to comfort her and Hermione whispered in his ear "go". Harry pushed in more and pulled back out. He did this very slowly and repeated the motion. Hermione moaned as he went faster. He started off slowly and then went a little faster every time. After about 10 minutes, Hermione let out an orgasam and Harry did too. Harry was on top of Hermione and turned over.

"Wow" said Hermione in exhaustion

"Yeah"

Hermione went under the covers and cuddled up next to Harry. Harry put his arms around her and cuddled for about 5 minutes.

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too Hermione"

They both fell asleep in each other's arms. At around 3am, Hermione woke up to use the bathroom but she didn't see Harry next to her. She used the bathroom and looked for Harry. She could hear someone playing the piano and singing. Hermione went downstairs to find Harry singing a song.

I met you in the dark

You lit me up

You made me feel as though

I was enough

We danced the night away

We drank too much

I held your hair back when

You were throwing up

Then you smiled over your shoulder

For a minute I was stone cold sober

I pulled you closer to my chest

And you asked me to stay over

And I said I already told ya

I think that you should get some rest

I knew I loved you then

But you'd never know

Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go

I knew I needed you

But I never showed

But I want to stay with you

Until we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

I'll wake you up with some

Breakfast in Bed

I'll bring you coffee with

A kiss on your head

I'll take the kids to school

Wave them goodbye

And I'll thank my lucky stars

For that night

When you looked over your shoulder

For a minute I forget that I'm older

I wanna dance with you right now, oh

And you look as beautiful as ever

And I swear that everyday you get better

You make me feel this way somehow

I'm so in love with you

And I hope you now

Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold

We've come so far my dear

Look how we've grown

And I want to stay with you

Until we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

I want to live with you

Even when we're ghost

Cause you were always there for me

When I needed you the most

I'm gonna love you til

My lungs give out

I promise till death we part

Like in our vows

So I wrote this song for you

Now everybody knows

That it's just you and me  
Until we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

Oh, just say you won't let go

Hermione's eyes were watering by the end of the song. Harry kept playing the piano but stopped singing. Hermione went back up to the room with a smile on her face.


	3. Messenger of the Gods

Next Morning

Hermione woke up before Harry and brushed her teeth. She was drying her face with a towel when arms wrapped around her waist.

"Good morning beautiful"

Hermione turned around to Harry and wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss and went to go change. She put on a white tank top, a red and black flannel, and black jeans. She then went to Teddy's room while Harry got dressed into a white adidas shirt, dark grey joggers, and a dark blue adidas sweatshirt and fixed his hair.

"Hi cutie!" cooed Hermione

"Guess what we're going to do today! We're going to the zoo!"

Teddy smiled and clapped his hands.

"Now let's get you changed so we can go."

Hermione changed Teddy into a striped black and white shirt, blue jeans, a cute little bomber jacket, and some black Nikes. She fixed Teddy's hair (which was a blonde color today) and carried him downstairs to find Harry finishing up packing.

"You ready?"

"Yup"

They got into Harry's car and drove to the zoo. Once they got to the zoo, they got their tickets and went in. There weren't many people since it was a wednesday so they were probably in school. They explored the zoo and as you know, Hermione had to teach them about every single animal. Harry or Teddy didn't mind. They visited the tigers and you could tell that the tigers were Teddy's favorite animal. He got up from his stroller and ran to the glass. Hermione's favorite animal was the otters (since that was her patronus). Harry's favorite animal was the owls. Hermione comforted him since she knew that he was sad about Hedwig. So that gave her an idea.

When they were done at the zoo, they went back to the house and Hermione put Teddy to bed. Harry was also taking a nap from the long day. It was around 4pm by the way. So, Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley and went to the pet store. She was going to buy Harry an owl. She didn't know what kind of owl to get though. She knew that she was getting a male but didn't know what kind. She didn't want it to be a snowy owl since that might remind him too much of Hedwig, so Hermione bought a Barn owl. She bought the owl, and all the necessities for it. When she got back home, she put the owl in the cage in Harry's office. Hermione then went on to cooking dinner. When Harry woke up from his nap, it was around 5:30 and he could smell food. He ran down the stairs to find Hermione making chicken quesadillas.

"Hey love"

"Hi Harry" Hermione said then giving Harry a kiss.

"How was your nap?"

"Great, I had the best dream ever!"

"What was it about."

"Well I kinda think it's deja vu"

"So are you Raven from 'that's so Raven' now?" Hermione said jokingly.

Harry laughed "Maybe. Anyways it was me and you getting married. And Ron made this speech where he exposed us, and Neville and Ginny were 'getting it down' on the dance floor if you know what I mean. Teddy was about in this adorable suit and everyone was having the time of their lives."

Hermione smiled and said to Harry "Harry, I want to show you something."

Hermione took Harry's hand and lead him into his office.

"This is my office Hermione, there is nothing new." Harry said jokingly.

"Are you sure about that?". Before Harry could answer, Hermione opened the door to find a barn owl in Hedwig's cage.

"Is-Is this mine?"

"Yup, it's yours, your very own barn owl"

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Well you could start off by saying thank you-"

Before Hermione could finish, Harry kissed her passionately for a long, long time. When they broke apart for air Harry smiled.

"Thank you Hermione, I love you so, so much"

"I love you too Harry. So what are you going to name him?"

"Well, I'm thinking Mercury, since-"

"He was the messenger of the gods" they said together. Harry smiled and Hermione returned the smile.

"I love it that you're so smart"

_ Arthur's Note: Hey guys, this is just a quick note to all the 'That's So Raven' lovers. Did you know that they're making a spin off called 'Raven's home'? I'm SUPER exited about it! I can see into the future and can tell it's going to be amazing! Sorry for the pun. Love ya lots, Emily 


End file.
